Emociones peligrosas
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: Serio esta terrible por... Mejor leanlo para saber.


Antes de que empiece el cuento quiero hacer 3 aclaraciones.

1) Este fic está dedicado a Enigma_X y a Corazón de Tinta: gracias por recibirme tan amablemente como lo hicieron.

2) _ (P: cursiva) _son los comentarios de mi iner y **(Negrita)** los míos.

3 )** Disclaimer:**** los combo niños no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, los genios que los trajeron al mundo. Solo es mío Emotivo.**

**EMOCIONES PELIGROSAS.**

Señorita Soledad-Todos trabajaron perfectamente hoy niños, y como premio hoy no tendrán tarea.

Todos- ¡SI!

Suena el timbre y todos salen corriendo. Como de costumbre los cuatro combo niños se van a la biblioteca para practicar capoeira.

La clase estaba a punto de terminar cuando el birimbao empieza a sonar.

Paco-¡COMBO NIÑOS VAMONOS!

En otro plano…

Diadoro- Gomes Falta mocho para encontrar al divino me estoy cansando.

Gomes- Perro jefe solo caminamos 10 minutos

Diadoro- Si… es que anoche un gato me mantuvo despierto y me falta mi sueño de belleza. (Bostezo).

Gomes- Ya llegamos. El divino Emotivo puede hacerr que una persona perrmanezca con un estado de ánimo que el elija.

Diadoro _(P: todo animado)- _Sí. Si la alcaldesa está deprimida no podrá gobernar y deberán buscar a otro para suplirla, esa será mi oportunidad.

Gomes-Solo debemos romper esta estatua _(P: Para que conste están en la jungla a las afueras de Nova Nitza y… La dichosa estatua es…) _**(Fea, simplemente no la usaría para adornar mi casa ni ningún lugar).**

La estatua era de la altura promedio de una persona adulta con una cara inexpresiva. Usaba un adorno en su cabeza parecida a las mascaras de teatro _(P: Para el que no sabe (cosa que dudo, son muy famosas) una feliz y otra triste)._

Gomes saco un martillo ultra sónico _(P: Otro de sus inventos)_ y apretó un botón, _(P: Un poco de humo…)_ cuando paso la polvareda se pudo ver a el divino a colores. Así tampoco era muy lindo que digamos, solo que ahora si tenía expresión.

La mitad derecha era enteramente negra y la izquierda blanca. Su cara dejaba ver que estaba feliz de ser libre.

Emotivo-Ahora que soy libre podre usar mis poderes contra todo el que diga que mi talento es inútil.

Diadoro **(Un poco asustado)**-Perdón señor divino podría ayudarme a ser alcalde.

D. e. **(divino emotivo, para acortar)**- No, pero por liberarme los hare estar felices.

Extiende una mano en dirección a Diadoro y Gomes y de esta sale un rayo amarillo que los golpea.

Gomes- No se usted jefe perro yo no me siento extrraño solo feliz de que no haya pasado nada.

Diadoro- Si yo también lo estoy.

Unos minutos después de que Emotivo se fuera directo a Nova Nitza y causara estragos con sus poderes llegan los Combo Niños.

Azul- El divino se llama emotivo provoca que sientas una fuerte emoción "X", lo que es igual a decir una que el elija o salga al azar. Advertencia: puede nutrirse de fuertes emociones reales y duraderas.

Pilar-¿Y qué significa lo ultimo?

Azul- Ni idea.

Serio-Creo que lo sé.

Paco- que esperas dilo.

Serio-Bien me parece que puede ser como si estuvieras enamorado de alguien desde hace mucho o si estuvieras siempre feliz. Otra cosa no se me ocurre.

Paco-Bien, solo queda atacarlo y devolverlo al mundo divino, porque ninguno está enamorado como para nutrirlo verdad.

Pilar-Pues…

Azul- nunca me lo dijiste.

Pilar- Pensé que todos lo sabían, me gusta Raimundo.- se rasca detrás de la cabeza con gotita de anime.

D. e.- Mmm. Ciento una gran fuente de poder cerca.

Se acerca a los cuatro y se dirige a Serio apartando a los otros.

D. e.- Grandioso estas lleno de felicidad, amistad, timidez y muchas cosas que me alimentan aunque no sean emociones. Pero más que nada estas lleno de un sincero am…

Paco lo golpea antes de que revelara el más grande secreto de Serio.

Después de golpes y patadas esquivando los rallos y evitando que el divino se acercara a Serio lo noquearon.

Todos- ¡SUPER EXPLOCION!

Pero antes de quedar sellado en una máscara de fiestas logro dispararles a los combo niños provocando que los efectos siguieran vigentes cuando pasaron en todos los demás habitantes de la ciudad.

D. e.-esta la van a pagar caro en especial tú, por no darme energía.

Quedaron así:

Serio, pesimista y depresivo. :. (

Azul, enojada y agresiva.¬¬

Pilar, enamorada. (L)

Paco, alegre y optimista. = )

Azul- Genial, el torpe divino nos disparo y ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de evitarlo

Serio _(P: Con cara de cachorro perdido)- _Disculpa por no haber podido serte útil.

Paco- Calma, calma que no panda el cunico, como dijo el Chapulín Colorado. Seguramente el maestre Grinto sabe qué hacer.

Pilar- Seguro que sí. Pero adelántense, quiero buscar algo y los alcanzo luego

Paco- De acuerdo… te vemos en la biblioteca.

Ya con los maestres en la biblioteca empezaron a debatir el asunto.

Cabeza- no me digan que ese divino les disparo cuando lo sellaban.

Azul **(obviamente enojada)**- es exactamente lo que acabamos de decir, quien se compadece y le lava los oídos

Cabeza-Escúchame niña…

Azul- exacto, yo si puedo.

Grinto- Cálmense los dos, debemos encontrar una solución.

En eso Pilar entra a la biblioteca con una inmensa tarjeta llena de corazones. **(Muy bonita ¿no?)**_(P: Sí, mucho, pero es más del estilo de Serio, no tanto de Pilar)._

Pilar- ¿Creen que le gusten a Raimundo?

Serio-**(al borde de llorar) **Es… hermosa, como la persona que amo y ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Azul-Supéralo niño. El amor es una torpe pérdida de tiempo.

Paco- lo dice la amargada que nunca se ha enamorado ¿No Pilar?

Pilar- cierto cuando sientas la magia de amar a alguien…

Azul-**¡No! **Yo nunca me he enamorado y nunca voy a amar a nadie.

Serio rompe en llanto y sale corriendo dejando a todos sorprendidos salvo a Azul que esta cegada por el efecto de emotivo.

Pilar-¿Que le pasó?

En eso Paco reacciona y desaparece el efecto del divino.

Paco **(con profundo enojo)-**¿Qué no es claro? El estaba destrozado por el divino y su llamada mejor amiga le contesto de la peor forma posible y ni siquiera trato de ayudarlo. Por si no te diste cuenta le rompiste el corazón.

Azul- Ah, con que ahora esto es mi culpa no… Si, es mi culpa.

Con las certeras e hirientes palabras Paco ella reacciona y ve todo lo que pasa.

Azul- Debo hacer algo, como está ahora puede cometer una estupidez como… Ni puedo decirlo.

Sale corriendo en busca de Serio dejando a Pilar, Paco y los maestres tan preocupados como confundidos.

Grinto- Al parecer una emoción distinta puede anular los efectos de emotivo.

Pilar- ¿A qué se refiere maestre?

Paco- que yo estaba feliz y al ver como estaba Serio me entristecí y me enoje con Azul. Y ella estaba enojada pero al sentirse culpable dejo de estar enfadada y ser agresiva.

Pilar- Bien, pero como se me pasa el efecto a mí.

Paco (_suspiro)_- ¡El helado de pistache es el más horrible en todo el gran mundo!

Pilar- Retráctate o diré que los caballeros son el peor…

Paco _(P: Interrumpiendo)-_Calma Pilar no es cierto solo lo dije para despertarte.

Pilar- Ho, si, jeje. Gracias.

Grinto-bien pensado Paco. Ahora vayan a sus casas fue un largo día. Mañana veremos cómo le fue a Azul.

Pilar- Se que Azul es capaz de muchas cosas, pero no sé si pueda arreglarlo. Serio estaba terrible.

Grinto- Calma hija debes de confiar en tu compañera ¿No crees?, yo sí.

_(P: Y ahora a ver que hizo Azul…)_

Estaba cayendo la noche y Serio totalmente desanimado estaba sentado en una plaza en el camino de su casa pensando que si eso era lo que Azul creía, su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido.

Serio- Podría colgarme de un árbol, pero soy muy pesado, lo rompería. Quizás si salto desde mi techo, no, podría aplastar a alguien que pase caminando y aparte los gatos caen de pie. Ya se me tirare en la calle enfrente de los autos. Eso.

Cabizbajo se disponía a hacerlo pero una voz lo detiene

Azul- Serio espérame.

Serio **(desanimadamente)-¿**Que quieres?, no te amargues más con mis problemas, ya no deberás molestarte por mí.

Azul _(P: Asustada)_-¿De qué hablas?

Serio- dejare de vivir, me arrojare frente a los autos para no tener que sufrir más.

Azul- ¿Pero que te ocurre?, ¿Por qué sufres?

_(P: ¿No se dio cuenta?) _**(No, aunque no parezca es muy discreto frente a ella)**

Serio-La chica que amo me odia, no me quiere ver. No puedo verla de frente sin sentir su desprecio.

Soltando varias lágrimas se acerca peligrosamente a la calle. Pero antes de que terminara de hacer su estupidez Azul le agarra el brazo y de un tirón lo aleja de la calle y caen en el pasto de la plaza.

Azul se arrodilla a la vez que Serio hace lo mismo y quedan a la misma altura.

Azul (**De manera desesperada)-** ¡NO!, no por favor Serio no lo hagas. Lamento mucho lo que te ocurre y lamento más lo que te dije. No fue mi intención. No pierdas tu vida por algo como eso. Sé que debe ser terrible pero si es chica te odia no merece siquiera estar en el mismo planeta que tu. O tal vez no te odia, pero lo piensas por lo que te hizo el divino. Quizás ni siquiera la amas, es todo obra de Emotivo. Por favor Serio te pido que no lo hagas. Eres el primer amigo que tuve y el mejor que eh tenido en la vida. Te necesitamos, Nova Nitza, los combo niños, tu familia. ¡Yo te necesito!

Al terminar Azul no resiste más y llorando abrasa a Serio con todo el aprecio y cariño que le tenía.

Serio finalmente entra en razón y corresponde el abraso de su amiga también llorando, por el susto de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, por la tristeza que sentía de que Azul se asustara tanto por él y por la alegría de que le importara a Azul

Serio _(P: Llorando)-_Gracias. Tienes razón, nadie me odia, todo era culpa de Emotivo. Gracias por evitar esta locura, y gracias más que cualquier otra cosa por ser mi amiga. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

Azul no pudo estar más feliz, Serio reaccionó y no volvería a intentar una locura como esa. Pero se calmo lo más posible por el bien de su amigo. Cuando estuvo serena se paro e invito al aun lloroso Serio a sentarse en un banco cercano.

Azul **(Con tono gentil y tierno)**-Calma, ya paso todo.

Serio-Discúlpame, ya dejo de llorar.

Azul- No, si quieres llorar no me molesta, es mas llora en mi hombro.

Serio acepta la oferta de Azul y ella lo abraza de nuevo.

Serio-Gracias.

Azul- No lo digas, solo intento ser una buena amiga como tú lo eres conmigo.

Pasan unos minutos y Serio deja de llorar, se separa de Azul y respira profundo para calmarse.

Serio- Disculpa, creo que te moje. (Aparece una pequeña sonrisa)

Azul- No importa. Esa sonrisa que tienes lo vale y más. Ahora ven es tarde.

Serio- Si debo volver a casa.

Azul- te acompaño, tú casa no esa lejos de la mía.

Serio- Gracias.

Se miran a los ojos y ambos se sonrojan, pero no se dan cuenta, después se van caminando lentamente a casa de Serio. Azul se asegura de que entrara y al serrar la puerta se queda inmóvil unos segundos.

Pensamiento de Azul-Podría ser que… Quizás, pero lo averiguaré después.

(_P: Al día siguiente…)_

Serio llego primero a la escuela y Azul no le gano solo por unos minutos

Azul-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Serio **(Con una amplia sonrisa)-**Genial, no sé como agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

Azul _(P: Un poco sonrojada por el cumplido)-_ Digamos que fue mi forma de agradecer todo lo que haces por mí. Pero me quedo una duda: la chica que dijiste que te odiaba…

Serio- Digamos que fue todo culpa de Emotivo (Eres cobarde amigo). =(

En Eso llegan Pilar y Paco que se alegran de ver a Serio.

Paco-¿Que te ocurrió?

Serio- Casi me mato por culpa del divino pero me salvo Azul

Paco **(susurrando)**-más valía después de que fue su culpa.- _(P: Obviamente no dejo que se escuchara porque sabía que no quiso hacerlo y que fue culpa del divino)_

Pilar-¿Y está todo bien?

Serio- Sí, pero díganme cómo es que les paso el efecto de Emotivo

Pilar-Paco me hiso enfadar ¬¬

Paco-Cálmate -_-*. A mí me disgusto da actitud de Azul ¬¬

Azul _(P: sonriendo con gotita estilo anime)-_ Paco me hizo sentir culpable.

Pilar- ¿Y a ti Serio?

Serio-Azul me hizo sentir apreciado.

Suena la campana y entra la señorita Soledad

Serio-Seguimos después.

Pero ninguno lo necesitó, porque verlo con su usual sonrisa bastaba para saber que todo era normal.

_**(P: FIN) =)**_

Si, no es la mejor historia que pude escribir, pero tómenlo como una introducción para futuros fics. Cuenta más la parte sentimental que la pelea.

Prometo que los próximos van a estar mejor escritos y con más acción.


End file.
